Trick or Treat
by FeNg Le Matsuri
Summary: Rayne fic. Halloween Special. Bad summary I know. Rated M for later chapters. RnR please!
1. Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... it all belongs to the genius, the god among men, Joss Whedon.

Without further ado... I give you chapter one of my Halloween Firefly special, Trick or Treat.

* * *

Gasping, River sits up startled. Nightmares. Always nightmares. Needles, pain, screaming. Blue hands. Shivering she begins to chant eerily. "Two by two. Hands of blue. Two by two. Hands of..." She stops herself and forces a deep breath, attempting to suppress her fear. _If I scream... if I'm scared, Simon will poke me with needles. _She thinks to herself. _They don't help... They throw me back into the nightmares. Makes them worse. He'll never know. He'll never understand, never comprehend. Think he's helping her... but he isn't. Makes her worse. Me. Makes me worse._

Breathing slowly, steadily, she lets the fear run through and out of her. She's been getting better. Fewer bad days, mostly good ones. Playing with Kaylee, watching the others, smiling, and talking with Inara. _I want to be a normal girl again. Well, can't be normal... not completely. Just want to be treated normal. Like a girl. A woman. Not some crazy moon-brain'd child._ She mimics Jayne's voice in her head as she thinks about the mean names he calls her. Well, called her. He's cut back on the "moon-brain'd." Sometimes he even calls her by her name. River. She liked the way he said it. Almost as if he caressed it with his tongue before letting it come out of his mouth.

She and Jayne had been spending some time together. She would sit in the mess with him while he cleaned his guns. His girls, as he called them. River starts to name them, alphabetically, in her head. Starting a new chant, a more comforting one:_ Betsy, Chrissy, Gail, Hannah, Jackie, Lara, Nancy, Patty, Steph, _and of course, _Vera. _ Oh sure he had more but these were his favorites... top ten. Always cleaning them.

Thinking about Jayne and his girls calmed River. Made her forget the needles. Forget the blue. It brought her into the light. Red. Red with passion. Jayne was driven by his passions. By emotion. By basic human instincts. This was comforting to River. Although it was loud in his head, loud with his red passions, it wasn't complicated. His red was always red. Never changing. Still, steady, solid. The intensity may change, but always the same color. Red.

Rising from her bed, River slid the door to her room open. Stepping out, barefoot, she moves gracefully down the small hallway toward the staircase that led into to the rest of the boat. Passing the infirmary, River shivered subconsciously, continuing toward the main hull of the ship. Toward the red. Toward Jayne. The blue being chased away with every step she took.

Moving delicately through the doorway into the mess, she stops. Mal, Simon, Kaylee, and Shepard Book are seated around the table smiling, telling stories, and making friendly conversation. As she comes in, eight eyes fall on her. Feeling exposed, her eyes drop to the floor as she shifts her weight uncomfortably and crosses her arms in front of her. Looking back up at the four pairs of eyes, she sees that they are accompanied by four smiles. Her lips curl upward slightly as she returns their smiles, relaxing a bit.

"How're ya today, Miss River?" Mal inquires thoughtfully, genuinely. A large grin is plastered across his face as he talks to her. "Sleep well?"

"No." River says plainly. "Nightmares. Come with needles. Simon's needles." Turning her gaze to fix it on her brother's worried and caring face. "Don't make her sleep again. She sleeps worse when induced by needles. Simon. Don't make me sleep again." She repeats desperately as she turns to walk out of the mess. Toward the red.

As River enters the cargo bay, she hears heavy breathing and the clinking of metal. Jayne is lifting weights. The intense red washes over River, warming her, calming her. She smiles and closes her eyes. Leaning on the door frame, she listens to Jayne's breathing as he slowly counts his reps.

"Ya gonna stand there all gorram day, girl?" Jayne asks gruffly as he drops the weight heavily back onto the support bar. River is yanked out of her reverie and her eyes snap open to stare at the man sitting before her. He seems to be glistening, glowing even, with a thin film of sweat. "Whaddya want?" Jayne asks, attempting to hide the mild concern in his voice.

"Comfort. Quiet." River says quietly with a faint smile lingering on her lips.

"Don't know why yer lookin' 'round here fer that. I ain't exactly the comfortin' sorta person." Jayne growls back at her. River notices a hint of pain in his eyes. Pain caused by his inability to comfort someone. Not that he couldn't do so, just that no one ever asked it of him. "I'm sure yer poncy-assed brother is 'round here somewheres. He'll be more'n happy to comfort yer crazy self."

"No. Simon can't comfort me. Sticks me with needles. Makes me sleep. Makes me sleep before I'm ready. Throws me into nightmares." River explains carefully. Looking into Jayne's eyes, River sees genuine concern flash through them and smiles. "You comfort me. See me for me. Not as a burden. Not as a problem needing to be fixed. Just River."

She walks over and sits down next to Jayne. He shifts, slightly uncomfortable, but turns to face her, looking into her deep brown eyes. "Don't know what ta say to that, girl. Yer brother loves you... shouldn't that be comfortin'? Love?" Jayne says trying to help her. "Don'tcha ask that brother of yers to not stick ya full of needles? Don't he listen?" She smiled at his words. _He's comforting me right now and doesn't even realize. _"If'n I were yer brother, I'd listen ta ya, River."

Ah, there is was. Her name. It spilled like honey from his mouth. He loved saying it. I tasted sweet on his tongue and left a honeyed taste on his lips after he said it. Didn't like saying it too often. _I'd lose my edge if e'eryone knew he was soft on the girl. Hell, Mal wouldn't 'prove of my being soft fer the crazy. Most likely'd throw me in the airlock if'n he knew how I really felt... really thought._

"He wouldn't." River said quietly.

Jayne looked at her in horror."Git outa my head, Crazy! Ya don't belong in there."

"But I'm already in there. Always have been." River looks at him with a smile on her lips. "Didn't think much of me at first. Just a crazy girl. Nice body though. Although a little to petite for your tastes. You think you'd break me." She raises her eyes to meet his playfully. "You wouldn't."

"Git outa my head..." Jayne says quieter than before. _Why did I have to go an' git soft on the only girl in the gorram 'verse that knows what I'm thinkin' 'bout 'er? Gorramit... please tell me she don't know 'bout my dreams 'bout 'er._

"I do."

"Gorramit..."

"You think better of me now. I'm a woman... not a feng le moonbrain'd child. And you know that. I may not be all there... but I am still a woman. And you treat me as such. Everyone else treats me like a gorram child still." River continues. "I'm even a woman in your dreams. I am THE woman of your dreams. When we're planet side, that's why you haven't found a whore to your liking. You were looking for me. You don't want whores anymore.Just me. Only me."

Jayne stands up quickly and makes his way to the door. _Gotta git outa here... away from 'er. She's drivin' me crazy. The more I see 'er, the more I want 'er. _ "Git outa my head."

"Can't." River says plainly. Jayne pauses in the doorway, not turning to face her. "You're thinking to loud. Your head is telling me everything your mouth wants to tell me but won't. You're scared."

"I ain't scared'a nothin'." Jayne throws over his shoulder as he continues to head toward his bunk.

"Yes you are. Scared of love." River says quietly, but the way Jayne staggers slightly as he walks away from her, she knows he heard.


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything... wish I did but don't. All belongs to Joss Whedon.

P.S. No movie spoilers. This is set before the movie... in all it's glory.

* * *

River knocks gently on the door to Inara's shuttle. Although it's already open, she likes when you show her enough respect to knock, unlike Mal who barges in unannounced. "Yes?" Inara calls from inside. River steps inside lightly on her bare feet, seeing Inara brushing through Kaylee's hair. 

"Hello there, mei-mei." Inara smiles as she sees the younger woman come in with a smile on her face. "What are you up to today that has a smile on your face? Good day I take it?" She inquires genuinely.

"Relatively good day." River replies. "Slightly uneventful... but how exciting can a day on this boat be?" She says jokingly. Kaylee giggles as Inara smiles.

"Seriously Nara. We gotta do something to liven up this gorram crew. E'eryone seems so bored lately." Kaylee says with mischief in her voice. "Hell, I know I been more bored lately than as far back as I can 'member."

"Liar." River says with a smile.

Inara laughs. "She's right Kaylee. You sure have been chasing after Simon like it's your job lately. That can't be too boring."

"Well..." Kaylee blushes. "It's tirin' is all." The girls laugh together. "Ya know what we should do..." Kaylee starts. "We should have like a party er somethin'. A lil' shindig."

"There is nothing to celebrate." River says plainly, looking at Kaylee confused.

"You don't need ta have somethin' ta celebrate ta have a party, silly." Kaylee says with a smile bright enough to light up the blackness of space. "We could just have one fer fun."

"No. Won't work." River says, squinching her nose in thought. "Theme is required. Reason is required." Kaylee looks at River, slightly confused.

"River's right Kaylee. I don't think everyone would be comfortable with the idea of a random party." Inara explains. Sitting thoughtfully on her cushioned couch, she places a finger against her lips, thinking of what to do.

"Dress up. I used to love to dress up." River says quietly. "Be someone I am not."

"What month is it?" Inara asks, thinking carefully about what River had said. Kaylee shrugs, as River seems to be deep in thought, eyes closed. Inara moves toward her schedule.

River's eyes snap open. "October." She says quickly, startling Inara as she beings to flip through her agenda book. "All Hallowed Eve."

"That's right. The 31st is coming up. In a week." Inara smiles. Kaylee looks up to her, confusion filling her eyes. "It's a celebration from the days of Earth-that-was. Some planets still celebrate it, but the Alliance feels it's Paganistic and Archaic."

Kaylee raises an eyebrow. "Ok... so... we're going to celebrate this ancient holiday? Oh, that's not random at all. No one will even know how to celebrate it!"

"Easy. Pretend to be someone else for a day. Someone not yourself. Or a part of you that doesn't show. An animal. Anything." River explains to Kaylee. "Play dress up for a day and not be looked at like you're crazy." She smiles at her own ironic comment.

Kaylee smiles. "I like this idea. I love dressin' up!" Her smile fades slightly. "I don't know what to dress as."

"Nurse." River says simply.

Inara and Kaylee look at the girl in shock. "A nurse!" Kaylee exclaims. Inara laughs at the idea.

"Simon will like it." River answers, her eyes dancing with mischief. "He's dreamt it." Kaylee blushes deeply at the thought. Inara blinks in surprise. _I know she's not a little girl... but I forget sometimes just how grown up she is. _ She thinks to herself.

"He dreams'a me?" Kaylee asked, her eyes lightling up, the blush fading. River giggles, pulling Kaylee back to the present conversation. "This... dress up day is startin' ta sound like a right shiny idea."

"Halloween. The holiday is called Halloween. It's celebrated on the 31st of October. We have a week to plan it, and that should be more than enough time. We'll have to run the idea by the rest of the crew. Then, if everyone agrees, convince Mal to go planet side so we can get supplies. Costumes, decoration, food..." Inara explains.

"Aw hell, Nara. He's not gonna wanna stop anywheres unless'n it's fer a job." Kaylee whines.

"No. He'll stop." River interjects. The other two look at the younger woman questioningly. She looks back at them smiling. "He needs some fun just as much as the rest of the crew. He'll like the idea." She says confidently.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, wondering when to throw their idea at the rest of the crew, River, Kaylee, and Inara exchange glances. Slamming down his cup, Mal clears his throat loudly. "Is there somethin' wrong? Somethin' I should know 'bout? Why is it that you three have been givin' each other looks... all gorram suspicious like?" Mal pauses to catch a breath. "Do I got food on my face?" 

"No, Sir." Zoe says, still looking at the girls. "Must be somethin' else."

"Yeah..." Jayne says gruffly. "Be'n drivin' me nuts." He glances sideways at River, sitting next to him, who is smiling knowingly at him. _She best not be rummagin' 'round in my head 'gain. _She smiles wider and he rolls his eyes.

"Well Cap'n... we was talkin' last night. We're thinkin' everyone's gittin' a might uptight lately. We need somethin' to... We needa have a lil' fun Cap'n." Kaylee explains with a smile glued on her lips. "Let's have a party, Cap'n!" She says suddenly.

Mal almost chokes on his food. "Lil' Miss Kaylee... does this look like a cruise ship to you? A party boat? There ain't gonna be no shindig on my boat." Mal hears River laugh at this, and throws her a sideways glance.

"I don't know, Mal. I think it might sound like a right shiny idea." Wash says hopefully. When Mal grunts in response, Wash looks towards his wife. "You like the idea don't you Lamby-toes? I bet if you agree, the Captain will too... call him Sir, he likes that." He says jokingly as Zoe rolls her eyes at him.

"We have a theme too, Cap'n. So it ain't too random like." Kaylee adds hopefully. "Halloween!" Kaylee continues, smiling bright enough to light up the entire mess hall.

"Ne'er heard'a it." Jayne says shortly.

"Of course you haven't." River teases.

"One of the holidays from Earth-that-was? One of the ones we studied in our history classes back home?" Simon asks River who nods in response. "Well, seems like fun. You have my vote." Simon says smiling at Kaylee.

"How 'bout ya fill us non-educated folk in on the nature of this... holiday." Mal says frustrated.

"Well, it's a fun holiday that was celebrated every 31st of October on Earth-that-was. You dress up in costumes and get to be someone completely different for a day." Inara chimes in with a brief explanation.

Jayne grunts. "Sounds stupid... OW!" River kicks him under the table. "Gorramit, Crazy! What in seven hells were that fer?"

"Stop lying! You like the idea... you just know that what to dress as." River hissed. "Don't kill the genius idea of ours... just because you're scared!"

"Fer the last time, girl, I ain't scar'd'a nothin'!" Jayne throws back at her.

"You are. Scared to let people in. Scared to let people close enough to you to see another part of you!" River yells at the merc sitting next to her as she stands, knocking her chair backwards, she rushes out of the mess.

Simon stands to follow her, but Mal stops him. "She'll be fine." Simon looks down at the captain then around the rest of the table. Everyone is nodding and Jayne is breathing heavily, furious.

"Never had good luck with shindigs. Somethin' always went wrong... maybe this one'll be differ'nt." Mal says as a smile creeps across his face, his gaze moving from Kaylee's face to Inara's, who smiles back at him.

"Is that a yes?" Kaylee exclaims happily. "We can have the Halloween party?"

"Sure. Everyone here needs to loosen up some." Mal says looking at Jayne who stands up, leaving the mess without a word.

"SHINY!" Kaylee smiles hugging Simon out of happiness.


	3. Dreaming of Venice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... unfortunately.

I wanted to update sooner but got distracted with all the halloween parties this weekend. Please forgive, forget, read and review:)

Long, creamy white legs wrapped tightly around him Holding him to her. Keeping him close, intimate. It didn't scare him now. He liked it. For once, he was happy. She wasn't a whore, his for a night because he paid for her. She was his because she wanted to be. His. Forever. She loved him.

"Jayne." She moaned as she raked her nails down the sides of his back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her hair flowing down his arm in dark waves. He began pushing into her harder, faster, driving her to the edge. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle her screams as she climaxed. "Jayne." She moaned again. "I love you."

He smiled at her words and growled as he came with her. "I love you, too." He said back easily. "River..."

-------->

He woke with a start, breathing heavy. _What the...? Gorram girl._ He began to think to himself, staring up at the ceiling. He felt something on top of him still and looked down his body and into a pair of endless brown eyes. River was straddling him and looking down at him while he slept.

He sat up straight, almost knocking her clear off of him. "Girl! Whatcha doin' in my bunk?"

"Keeping out the voices. Only emotion here." River said, pointing at his head. She smiled slightly shyly. "Dreaming of me?"

"No."

"You're a bad liar."

Jayne grunts. _Why'd I even try t' lie? She know th' truth 'ready._

"Yes she does." River smiles knowingly. "And she doesn't mind. She likes that you dream of her. Makes her feel normal. Just like any other woman."

Jayne raises an eyebrow in response. _Is she kiddin'? She likes that I got dirty thoughts a 'er? ...And she ain't just like any ot'er woman. She's special. What am I thinkin'?_

"You will know soon enough." River smiled, blushing slightly at Jayne's thoughts. "And she does like your thoughts. She has them too." Before Jayne has time to say anything, River gets off of him and leaves him alone in his bunk.

"Gorram River."

* * *

"How much longer til we set down?" Mal asked Wash as he stepped onto the bridge.

"About an hour."

"Good. Gives us enough time to get ready."

"This isn't a mission, Mal." Inara says lightly as she joins the two men on the bridge.

"Inara. So lovely to see you outside your shuttle." Mal says grinning. Inara rolls her eyes. "Although, don'tcha think you should be knockin' when ya come onto the bridge? Showin' me some respect as Captain?"

"Mal. I'll start knocking when you do." Sh says, her voice drained of emotion. "Wash, what planet are we setting down on?"

"Why? Ya schedule a quickie?" Mal says sarcastically as Inara shoots him a death glare.

"We'll be on New Venice 3 in forty minutes, Inara." Wash says, ignoring the couple's bickering and Mal's side comments.

"New Venice 3? What happened to 1 and 2?" Mal asked curiously.

"They sank." Inara says coolly as she exits the bridge.

Mal blinked as Wash gave him a look. "When are you going to learn?"

"Learn what?" Mal barked back at him. "She started it!"

"Um... no sir, I think you started it... when you asked her if she had scheduled a... how did put it? Oh you worded it so delicately. Ah, yes. A quickie." Zoe said as she came through the door.

"Were ya eavesdroppin' Zo?" Mal asked, wide eyed and furious.

"I wasn't doing anything you wouldn't have or haven't done, Sir." Zoe answers trying to hide her smile, failing slightly.

"You think this is funny?" Mal asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well I'm glad one of us thinks so."

"Make that two of us." Wash chimes in, smiling slightly.

"Wash! You're supposed to take my side! We men folk haveta stick t'gether." Mal says to the pilot, accusingly.

"Um, Mal... no disrespect at all but... The woman has a point. You always pick unnecessary fights. Plus, I don't see you sexin' me up at night." Zoe rolls her eyes, almost lovingly, at her husband. "What? He doesn't! I swear! Only you lamby-toes."

* * *

"Wow." Kaylee says, stepping out onto the hover docks of New Venice 3. "Wow." She repeats, standing and looking around in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Inara asks her smiling. "It's modeled after the city of Venice in Italy. A country from Earth-that-was. It was one of the most breathtaking places in all the world."

"Most romantic." River chimes in, moving to stand next to Inara.

"If'n that be the case, mayhaps Jayne should go get himself sexed up." Mal states as he walks past the women toward the city floating above the water of the planet. "Whoa." He says in quiet shock. "You weren't wrong about this place 'Nara. It sure is beautiful." She rolls her eyes at him. "Aw come'on. I'm sorry, ok? Care to have me escort you into the city?" He says with a sincere smile on his face, holding out an arm for her to take.

Inara smiles and looks into his caring eyes. "Before I say yes and take your arm... when was the last time you washed?" She asked him mockingly. He looked to the side in thought and bit his lip, pretending to count on his fingers how many days it has been since he cleaned himself. Inara laughed and took his arm as he led her smiling into the city.

The rest of the crew looked shocked. "Um... is anyone else mildly concerned that they didn't just fight?" Wash asked, breaking the silence. "Did the captain even apologize?"

River smiles. "Lost in the woods together..."

"Anyways... As the captain was askin' before he went all crazy, no offense River." Wash says and River nods indicating that none was taken. "Gonna go get yourself a little somethin' somethin' Jayne? I hear this planet has some of the best lil' whore houses." Zoe elbows him in the side. "I only HEAR lamby-toes... I don't KNOW."

Jayne throws River a sideways glance. "Yeah, maybe I should. Take m' mind off'a things."

River sighs and rolls her eyes in Jayne's direction. "Come on Kaylee. Let's go get costumes for the party. I don't want to have to throw something together last minute." She says looking directly at Jayne, while pulling Kaylee in the direction of a shopping square as Simon trails behind.

"No." River turns to face her brother. "You can't come. Girl time."

Simon raises an eyebrow. "River... you two can't go alone. What if something happened to both of you?"

"We'll be fine." Kaylee and River say in unison to their defense.

"I'd feel more comfortable if I went with you... or maybe Jayne." Simon says in that older brother sorta way that he's so good at.

"Aw helllll no. I ain't babysittin'." Jayne says as he pushes past everyone. "I'm goin' ta get me some tail."

"Liar." River says almost inaudibly with a smile.

"I'll take care of them, Simon. I've been wanting to talk to them about this crazy shindig they planned." Zoe steps forward, smiling at the two girls. "Hubby, you take care of Simon. And Shepard..." She says looking at Book as she slowly begins to back away, following River and Kaylee. "You take care of the both of 'em." She turns around and catches up with the two younger women.

* * *

A few hours later, mostly everyone had settled back on Serenity. River and Kaylee were giggling over their costumes. Jayne was growling at their giggling. Wash and Zoe were up on the bridge, most likely fooling around. And Book and Simon were beginning to prepare a meal for everyone.

Mal and Inara walked up the ramp, carrying bags upon bags of supplies. Well, Mal was carrying everything. "I told you I could carry something." Inara says playfully as Mal practically drops all the bags on one of the cargo crates laughing loudly.

"Naw... it ain't right fer a lady to be carryin' heavy stuff around a beautiful city." Mal jokes. "Hell... t'ain't even right fer her to be walkin' e'erywhere. Shoulda gotten you a carriage. Granted, woulda only had enough money fer you to ride in it... but hell, I woulda run after ya."

"Alright, alright now get up on the bridge. I'm sure you're needed Captain." Inara muses as Mal salutes her and makes his way toward the bridge.

"Wha' in seven hells were that 'bout Nara?" Jayne asks, looking confused at Inara. "Ya'll were actin' all sorts'a couple-y."

"They've made up. Made friends. Made love." River says with a knowing smile.

"Awww! It's damn well time Nara." Kaylee says with a large grin plastered on her face as Inara blushes slightly.

"Is e'eryone gettin' sexed up by someone on this ship but me!" Jayne blurts out.

River looks over to him and rolls her eyes. "I ain't gettin' sexed up by no one." She says mocking his voice as she sent him a look that said 'yet.'

Jayne shivered slightly at her deep, staring eyes. _They's all kindsa unsettlin'. Almost as if they're talkin' to me... tellin' me they care fer me. They... love me._

"They do." River says at a whisper.

Jayne's eyes widen. "I'll be in my bunk... and stay outa my gorram head, girl." He says as he stands up to leave.

"Can't stay out. You don't want me to. You want me to know it all... hear it all." River says to herself. "Don't worry... you'll say it soon enough, Jayne... and she feels the same."


	4. Air

1Disclaimer: Don't own anything... never did, never will. Cries.

P.S. I would appreciate more reviews... it would motivate me to keep up with the writing and the updating. Thanks!

---

Riffling through the supply bags Mal brought onto the ship the day before, River began to hum to herself happily. Kaylee had dragged Simon into the kitchen to help her make cupcakes with real ingredients and really chocolate-y frosting. Flour for a pretty lady. Smiling to herself, River pulls out the streamers and hands them to Inara.

"Thanks mei-mei." Inara says to the younger woman as she heads to the stairs to hang them off the railings.

Down below the cat walk, Jayne is ignoring the commotion, lifting weights. River sits on one of the crates, cross-legged, fingering a bag of balloons. "I need your air." She says quietly to Jayne.

He almost drops the bar on himself at her comment. "What?" He asks, flustered.

River giggles as she holds up the balloons. "Air is required to inflate. Your air is the hottest. Full of it." She explains, satisfied with his reaction.

Taking a breath, Jayne continues his reps. "I ain't helpin' set up for this ridiculous party a' yers."

"Fine." River says simply.

_Fine? That's it? No fight?_ Jayne thinks to himself, puzzled.

"As long as you show up , she'll be happy."

"I can't make you happy, girl."

"But you do." River explains as she places a balloon to her lips and starts to blow it up carefully.

Jayne watches her out of the corner of his eye._ Those lips ar' all kinds 'a pretty... all kinds 'a invitin' as well... _River smiles and blushes. "Stay outa my gorram head! How many times do I gotta tell ya, woman?"

"Woman?" River chokes on the word. "Me? A woman?"

"Aw hell, River... you're all kinds 'a woman. Anyone who can't see that's blind as a bat." River smiles at his comment and Jayne rolls his eyes and mentally slaps himself on the forehead.

Jayne sees River get off the crate, leave her one inflated balloon on the floor and bring her bag over and holds it out in front of him. Dropping the weight back on the support beam, he lays there staring up at her. "What?"

"Help." River says. Jayne rolls his eyes and begins to say something but is stopped by River climbing on top of his sweaty self, straddling his hips. "Please?" She stresses. "Your air is hotter, stronger than hers."

Looking up into her dark brown eyes he finds it hard to refuse. "Alright... git offa me tho'. If'n anyone saw ya here, I'd get tossed in th' airlock." He says as he sits up with her still on his lap.

"I'm very comfortable." She says in response while handing him a red balloon. Jayne blinks in response and begins to blow up the balloon handed to him, in silence, glancing at River as she brings her lips to another balloon.

After inflating another, River looks right into Jayne's eyes. "She thinks your lips are pretty, too." Jayne blinks at her comment. She see that he's not going to say what he's thinking again. "She wants to know how yours feel, too."

Jayne's frozen in place. _She's so close. _He can smell her: apples. She's intoxicating. She starts humming again, bringing another balloon up to her lips. He's lost in the sound of her voice, the though of her lips on his, on other parts of him... She blushes again at his thoughts. At this, he shakes his thoughts away and blows up another balloon.

"She's jealous, you know." River says trying a knot in the balloon and tossing it on the floor.

"Wha?"

"Jealous... of the balloons. You fill them. She wants you to fill her, too. Blow her up. Make her whole." River looks into his eyes and brings a hand up to caress his face. "Don't be scared."

"I ain't scared."

River smiles. "Liar."

Jayne leans into her caress and closes his eyes. All he can feel is her touch. It burns him to his very core. He is scared. Why?

"Scared to let me in. Scared to love." River explains to him. "Let me love you, Jayne."

He brings his hand up to rest lightly on her waist. It's so small. _She's so small... delicate._

"You can't break what's already broken." Jayne looks into her eyes, concerned. "You fix me Jayne... let me fix you, too."

His hand on her waist snakes around to her back, pulling her closer. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Let me in... let me teach you to love. Let me show you what love's all about."

The fragrance surrounding her drives him nuts. The sweetest apples mixed with the richest honey. "Aw, kitten... you're gonna be th' death 'a me." Jayne says softly, planting small kisses on her neck and shoulders.

She smiles at the term of endearment and smiles wider at the trail of kisses he leaves along her skin. "No Jayne... I'll bring you to life." She says kissing his cheek lightly, waiting for him to take the final step. A leap for him. Just a step for her. She's been waiting for him for a long while now.

Carefully, Jayne tilts River's face up to meet his with one large finger. Looking into her eyes again. He smiles at her. "Why me River? You deserve much better'n me."

"No... you chase the blue away... drown it out with your red. Keeps me safe. Only you. No one else." She says seriously, then smiles. "Plus. She loves you. No one else."

"Ya love me?" He chokes on his words, eyes wide.

River sighs. "You really can be so dense sometimes." She says smiling.

He would do anything to make her smile. Keep her smiling. Chase away all her fears and nightmares. Stop her screams that haunt him.

"You love her, too." River smiles knowingly.

"Now, I din't say that, kitten."

"Didn't need to." She says as she taps her forehead. "Thinking it loudly. She would like to hear you say it though... when you are ready to love... and admit to loving." She says, lifting herself off of his hips.

Jayne groans. "Where ya goin' kitten?"

"Need air for balloons... I took your away. Left none to spare." She says while skipping away happily.

"Yeah, kitten. Ya sure did take m' breath away."

----

Later, after the decorations are all up, Mal joins Wash up on the bridge. "We almost at Haven? We gotta drop Book off then get this gorram shindig over with..."

"Tell me why we're dropping Book off again."

"He said somethin' 'bout meditating on things... prayin'... Ya know, normal Shepard types a things." Mal responds.

"Hair too scary. Waiting. Til it's time to pop out and say 'boo'!" River says, poking her head into the room, giggling. "It'd be the scariest costume of all." She says, dancing off to find Kaylee.

She finds Kaylee in the kitchen putting the last bit of icing on the last cupcake. "Finished?" River asks.

"All set here! Decorations up?" Kaylee asks in return.

"Where's Simon?" River asks suspiciously.

"He went to go get cleaned up and ready for the party. Apparently, he got flour all over his fancy self." Kaylee says, disheartened.

"The sun will always shine." River says smiling softly.

Kaylee just stares at River trying to figure out what was just said. Kaylee finally just shakes her head and takes River's hand and lead her to her bunk. Kaylee holds up a finger smiling, indicating that River waits for a moment. Climbing down her ladder, she rummages around her room, looking for the place that she hid the bag with their costumes.

"Water continuously flows from the spout." River calls down.

Kaylee snaps her fingers as River reminds her that they're over by the sink. Grabbing the bag, she climbs up the ladder again, grinning at River. "Thanks sweetie. I woulda torn my bunk apart if'n you hadn't remembered where we put our costumes!" Holding up the bag, successfully, River grabs her hand and drags her toward Inara's shuttle, laughing happily.

Mal pokes his head out of the bridge door, "HEY!" He yells, stopping the two girls in their tracks. "Stop the runnin' or take off the boots! Ya'll are gonna give me a mighty powerful headache." Mal says to the two young women, who look back at him with guilt ridden faces.

"What did you two do!" Mal asks, mighty frightful of their answer.

"Nothing." They say in unison and turn to leave, walking slowly away from the cranky captain.

"HEY!" He shouts again, the two women turning to face him, trying to stifle uncontrollable giggles. "Find somewhere to sit and stay there while we break atmo. I don't want either of you runnin' 'round until after we drop off Book and we're back up in th' black."

"We ain't children ya know, Cap'n." Kaylee hisses while River just glares at him.

"Yeah? Well... then... HEY! I'm Captain here. Now git somewheres and stay there!" He barks back.

"Yessir, Cap'n moody." Kaylee mock salutes and turns to head toward Inara's shuttle again, and River follows her, throwing Mal a death glare.

"Yes, yes I know you can kill me with your brain..." He says frustrated and sits back down in the co-pilot's seat next to Wash who gives him a look. "Don't even start with me."

----

Kaylee and River knock on the companion's shuttle door. Inara slides open the door, welcoming the two younger women into her shuttle. Kaylee holds up the bag menacingly as Inara laughs lightly. "Let's get you girls into these ridiculous outfits for the party."

"But we have a whoooole long while. A lil' under two hours." Kaylee explains to Inara.

"We need to be done up like dolls... pretty painted faces." River says, then adds, smiling. "Plus, Inara needs to help Zoe, as well as do up herself." Inara smiles, trying to sneek a peek into the bag as Kaylee, wags a finger in her direction playfully.

There is another knock on the shuttle door, all the girls jump. "Who is it?" Inara asks.

"Jayne." A gruff voice answers through the door.

River stands up. "She'll handle him." She says as she walks over to the door, sliding it open. "Girl time... what do you want?" She asks looking at him suspiciously.

"I... I gotta talk ta' ya." Jayne says quickly. "Now."

River raises an eyebrow. "Ok." She say, unmoving.

"Alone." He whispers, motioning to the other women, listening intently to every word.

"We're busy. You can talk to her later. After the party." River says with a smile on her face.

"Aw come'on, Kitten."

"Sorry Jayne. Busy."

"River..." He says desperate.

"Bye." She says as she slides the door shut, turning to look at the other two women who look at her in disbelief.

"Kitten?" Kaylee asks wide eyed.

"River... what... what is going on?"

"Jayne loves me." River says simply. The other two women are speechless as another knock at the door resounds through the shuttle. "Should she get that too?" She asks. Neither woman answer. "Ok." She says rolling her eyes. Turning to open the door again. "Enter Zoe. You are welcome to join the girl time... since you are, in fact, female." River says smiling.

"Um. Thanks River. Inara?" Zoe asks curiously.

"Uhh... River... What... How..." Inara tries to spit out.

"Inara! What's wrong? It ain't like you to be all unarticulate." Zoe becomes severely concerned.

"She's concerned about me. Jayne loves me." River explains evenly.

Zoe stands in place, shocked. "River, honey... ain't ya too young to be going on about love. Especially about love and Jayne... those just don't go." Zoe starts. "Sweetie, isn't Jayne a little old for you?"

"No. He's just right." River says smiling.

"And..." Zoe starts before being interrupted.

"She loves him too." River explains.

"Ohhhh dear." All three of the other women say in unison.

Rolling her eyes, River sees that they still don't understand. She then begins to tell them about everything. Every little thing he has ever done for her. Every little thought he has had about her. Every thing he has said to her... though his words were few.

"So... he calls you kitten?" Zoe asks, her voice unbelieving.

"Awww, I think it's cute. E'eryone needs someone out here in th' black." Kaylee says dreamily.

Inara nods. "I agree with Kaylee. His actions and intentions thus far seem noble and genuine. Although I would like to see how he acts around her before completely agreeing with their being together."

Zoe blinks in shock. "Are you both mad? They're so different! Not to mention the age difference."

River looks at her. "He makes her happy. Keeps her calm. Makes the blue go away. Keeps the crazy at bay. Love knows no age." River says, too smart for her own age. "Plus. You and Wash are very different. Yet you are still together. And happy. Plus. Jayne and River aren't that different. They're both dangerous. River's a weapon. Jayne's a weapon's specialist. He knows how to make her work."

Zoe stands there dumb-founded, then shakes her head. "It'll take some getting used to..." She starts but River jumps to hug her before she can finish her thought. All the women smile and laugh happily.

"Alright ladies, let's get ourselves painted up." Zoe says stopping the raucous before Mal can come and yell at them.


	5. Fiesta, Fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.  
Thank you to those who reviewed. I posted as quickly as I could just for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well now… there's something I never thought I'd see." Wash exclaims in disbelief. "Mal?"

"No, my son. It's Shepard Reynolds." Mal says with a grin. He's dressed in what looks to be the standard gray Shepard's get up, one that Book would be wearing. "What are you wearing! Is that a dinosaur suit?" Mal asks, not getting a response from Wash, he raises an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose that's fitting."

"Wo de ma."

"Exactly… oh. No. We can't have you using the Lord's name in vain, Wash."

"Yeah. Have you tried one of Kaylee's cupcakes? I should go eat another cupcake… far away from you. That's just… creepy." Wash says backing away slowly, hands held out in front of him in attempt to keep 'Shepard Reynolds' at bay.

"Aw, come'on Wash! It ain't that bad." Mal explains, desperately, walking toward the pilot who in turn backs away. "Hey! Fine… I'll quit actin'… er, talkin' all holy like… now, gimme a gorram cupcake."

Wash grins at Mal and cracks up laughing. "Ya know, now that the shock has passed, this is hilarious. Mal… er… Shepard Reynolds, you are ridiculous. Where did you get those clothes?"

"Book lent 'em to me."

"Ahhh… I see now. That's why you look so… authentic." Wash laughs uncontrollably, earning a glare from Mal, as he grabs a cupcake off of the plate placed on a makeshift table, consisting of a few crates turned on their sides with a table cloth draped over them.

"The girls did a great job transforming the cargo bay into a fiesta hall!" Wash says, looking around.

Black and orange streamers hang from and are wrapped around the railings festively. Balloons are strewn across the floor, as well as hanging below the catwalk. Since there was no way to inflate the balloons with helium, they hang down instead of floating up in the air, but it looks lovely none-the-less. The weight lifting bench had been turned into just a bench, River had convinced Jayne to remove the weights as well as disassemble the support beam, allowing more room to sit.

Also, somehow, they had managed to drape an arrangement of Inara's different colored, thin cloth over a few of the light sources, to dim the lights, setting a better party mood.

To top it all off, on top of the makeshift tables, there was food. Real food. Not different assortments of crudely thrown together protein. Cupcakes, fruit, tiny lil hotdogs with toothpicks poking out of them, chips, and a large bowl filled to the brim with an array of candies. Next to the food stood two punch bowls filled with a brown looking liquid.

"What do you suppose that is?" Wash asks curiously. "Doesn't look to appetizing. I don't like when liquid is brown." He says squinching his nose slightly.

"I dunno…" Mal says, leaning in closer to inspect it. "Mm… it smells like apples." He looks to Wash then back to the mysterious liquid. "How can we know what it is if we don't… question it?" Mal says, taking a cup and uses the ladle to fill the cup half way. "Bottoms up… hope it's good."

Mal lifts the cup to his lips and takes a large gulp only to spit it all back out.

Wash grins. "That good, huh?"

"It's excellent."

"Why'd ya spit it out then?" Wash asks as Mal points behind him. Wash slowly turns around to be faced with a very angry looking mercenary. Wash looks him up and down, blinks, then starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Wanna go lil' man?" Jayne asks gruffly.

"Shouldn't we be askin' you that?" Mal asks, suppressing his laughter as to not infuriate the mercenary any further.

Jayne is standing in front of the two men dressed in a red shirt that is, surprisingly, a few sizes too large for him, black shorts that go down past his knees, white socks, with a red stripe around the top, that go up to mid-calf, and his boots. He was also wearing that ridiculous hat that his mother sent him and he was carrying a blanket from off his bed as well as a rather large teddy bear.

"What… who… are you… supposed to be?" Wash forces out between laughs, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm me." Jayne says sternly. "Lil' me."

"I'm not even going to ask." Simon says as he walks into the room, pushing through the balloons hanging beneath the catwalk. Everyone looks at him and raises a brow. "What? I'm a prince!" He explains, standing there in a fairy tale-esque outfit, complete with crown and sword.

"We can see that." Mal says evenly.

"Why?" Jayne growls.

"I don't know. I've always wanted to dress up as a prince." Simon explains tentatively.

"Well now, suits ya mighty fine, Prince Simon." Mal says smiling. "Ya got a princess in mind?"

Simon flushes, then smiles as the other men laugh. Mal eyes Simon's sword. "Ya know, I got stabbed with one of those once… right…"

"There, yes. We all know the story Mal." Inara says from a top the catwalk. At the sound of her voice, all the men shift their gaze, falling on two women they barely recognize.

Inara is standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed in front of her. She's wearing a tight fitting red button up shirt, tucked into a pair of pants, equipped with holsters, and a pair of combat boots. Her hair is pulled back in a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck, and little to no makeup.

Standing next to her is Zoe clad in an extravagantly elegant black dress with gold and red embroidery, a shawl tucked into the crooks of her elbows, a few gold necklaces, bangles, and a pair of black thong sandals with gold threading throughout. Her hair was done up in an extravagant updo and her face was done up with tasteful, not overpowering makeup, her eyes and lips accentuated.

"I would have worn heels but I didn't want to be freakishly tall." Zoe says as she takes Inara's arm as it offered to her. The two women descend the staircase, Zoe taking on Inara's grace and Inara taking on Zoe's dangerous predator like movements.

The men are speechless, mouths agape. The two women roll their eyes. "If you hadn't figured it out yet, we swapped rolls, as well as clothing. I think it was pretty ingenious." Inara explains, looking at Zoe who nods in agreement.

Wash looks at his wife and his lips turn upward into a large grin. "My very own companion. I could get used to this." He says smugly. "Ooo…" He continues, looking Zoe up and down. "My slinky dress!"

Zoe detaches herself from Inara laughing, linking arms with her husband.

Inara watches as they move toward the food, smiling. She turns her attention on Mal, and grins when she sees the look of shock on his face. "What?" Inara asks Mal. "You don't like it?"

He opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. Inara laughs. "Ah… I see, you don't like it. You love it." She says knowingly. Mal just nods.

"Have you ever been with a warrior woman?" Inara asks jokingly.

Mal blinks and smacks himself in the forehead. "Nara. You look so… natural. I mean you look beautiful in your normal clothes but… wow. You play Zoe very well." He says, looking her up and down. "Very well."

"Thank you Mal."

All of the sudden, music begins to resound throughout the cargo bay. "There we go!" Kaylee's voice can be heard behind the balloons underneath the catwalk. A pair of white heels and a pair of knee high black heeled boots can be seen until the last two to arrive at the party push through the balloons.

Kaylee is standing in the white heels, one hand on her hip, the other hand holding what appears to be a clipboard. She is wearing a very short, white nurse's uniform. She has dark eye makeup on, accentuating her eyes, and red lipstick, to match the little red cross on her white hat pinned to her perfectly straight hair. "What do you think doctor?" She asks, walking over to Simon who stumbles over his words, not ever making a coherent sentence.

"He loves it." River says smiling. Jayne hears her voice and automatically looks up from the table of food. What he sees, he could never have been prepared for in all his life.

River is standing in a pair of knee high leather boots, very tight leather pants, and a leather tie-up vest. The vest hugs tight to her body, stopping just above her belly button, showing off her toned stomach. It dips in a low v in the front, creating more cleavage than anyone could ever imagine River having. Her eyes are done in black make up, a gloss is added to her lips, giving them a natural shine, and lines are drawn on her cheeks, simulating whiskers. There is a headband in her hair with two black cat ears attached. Her hair is a lot longer straight than when it is in a wavy mess, like usual, it hangs down to her lower back.

She sees Jayne staring at her so she smiles at him and gives him a 360 view as she spins slowly. He had never been so turned on, so fast in all his life. Her delectable rear looked deadly in those pants. As he looked, he saw a black tail attached to the pants, and laughed to himself. _Gorram, kitten._

She walked up to him and he looked deep into those dark all knowing eyes. "He likes it?"

Jayne laughed to himself again. "How can I not? But what gave it away, kitten?"

"Your man parts are stiff." River says with a sly grin.

"Happen'd as soon as I laid m' eyes on ya, River." He says quietly, leaning in close enough to almost whisper. His face is inches away from her and he can smell her again. "You smell like apples, Kitten."

"I drank cider."

"Naw, kitten, ya always smell lik' apples." He says leaning in closer still. River smiles widely at him and turns quickly, heading toward the others at the party, her hair swinging in his face. The breeze, created by her fast movements, cause Jayne to be flooded with the scent of her. He groans. _She always rushes off. I still have to talk to her._

River goes up to Kaylee and Simon. "Trick or treat!"

"River! What are you wearing?" Simon asks flabbergasted.

"She's a kitten." River explains with a smile, as River meows. "Don't she look fabulous?"

"Well yes… but that's what I'm worried about… she's too young to be dressing in such a way."

"She's 18! She's a woman!" Kaylee says in defense. "Yer gonna haveta get used to her bein' this old lookin'. I think she's takin' a likin' to this way of dressin'."

"Well, I for one don't know how I feel about it." Mal says sternly. "As captain, I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with River dressin' all sexy like."

"Sexy! Did you just call my sister sexy?" Simon says, beginning to freak out.

"Look at 'er. She's all kindsa sexy." Jayne argues, looking at her in a way that seems like he's undressing her with his eyes.

Mal and Simon both shoot him a look. "Jayne. Your mouth is talkin'." Mal says.

"I know. I got a right ta talk don't I?" He argues.

"NO!" Simon and Mal yell in unison.

"Well, I think I do." Jayne mutters under his breath.

"You really have no choice as to how River dresses, acts, talks… she's a grown woman, and is smart enough to make decisions for herself… as well as everyone else on this ship." Inara argues fiercely.

Mal looks over at Inara who looks outraged. "Ya know, Nara… I don't think I've ever seen you so mad and so sexy at the same time."

Inara flushes.

"She's right Simon, we really have no say in the matter. It's River's life." Mal says, giving into Inara.

"What is going ON here!" Wash exclaims. "I think everyone on this ship is going mad."

"Well I, for one, believe I do have a say in it. She's my sister!" Simon practically screams.

Kaylee captures his eyes with hers. "Bao-bei… she's old enough ta do what she wants. Ya have to let 'er go some time. She'll always be your lil' mei-mei, but let 'er be 'er own person."

"Yeah…" Jayne interjects. "Listen ta lil' Kaylee, she knows what she's sayin'."

Simon throws Jayne a look. "Since when do you care about my sister."

The question was too good to pass up. "I always have." Jayne says, looking at River. "I care about 'er in ways tha' no one on this ship could e'er 'magine that I could care fer som'one."

Everyone stares at Jayne in disbelief. "Yup… everyone's goin' mad." Wash says.

"What are you talking about Jayne?" Mal looks at the mercenary with daggers in his eyes.

"I think I love 'er." Jayne says carefully.

"No. No, you can't love my sister. Even if you did… she would never, could never love you in return." Simon says with a look of disgust on his face, glaring at Jayne.

"But she does." River says, moving to stand next to Jayne, looking up into his eyes, smiling.

"This weren't the way I was plannin' on tellin' ya kitten." Jayne says sadly.

"She knows. You had to get it out. It was over-crowding your brain. Causing you pain." River says, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

"Would anyone mind explaining to me what's going on here?" Mal asks furiously. "Why is it that, even though I'm captain, I never know what's goin' on in my own boat!"

"They love each other cap'n." Kaylee says dreamily.

"He keeps her safe. Makes her happy." Inara says evenly.

"He keeps her from being completely crazy. He fixes her." Zoe adds.

"You three KNEW about this?" Mal and Simon ask, tempers flaring.

"STOP IT!" River screams. "It hurts… you hurt me. Jayne makes her happy. She hasn't been this happy since as far back as she can remember. Why can't you let her be happy? Simon, Mal, let me be happy." She pleads, looking into their eyes, tears threatening to smudge her makeup.

Both men look at her, then look at each other, and glare at Jayne. Finally, they sigh and shrug in unison.

"All I want is for you to be happy River. Although I don't approve of Jayne, you have my permission to… date him." Simon spits the last two words out like they'll kill him if he keeps them any longer.

"If'n the doc approves, I ain't got much say in the matter." Mal sighs again. "What use is it bein' captain if no one follows my rules?" River gives Mal a look. "Fine. Ya'll got my blessin'." He forces out.

River squeals in delight and launches herself into Jayne's arms. He catches her and holds her small body close to his. _Mine._ Jayne thinks to himself as he sets her down on her own two feet. River grins and looks him in the eyes, bringing both of her hands up to cup his face. "Always your kitten."

Jayne smiles and laughs low. "Is tha' why yer dressed up as one? I hadn't even called ya kitten yet when ya'll went out ta get yer costume."

"Confession." River smiles guiltily and drops her hands from his face down to her sides, glancing at the floor. "I listened to your thoughts a few days before. Wanted to see what you wanted to see her wear… although she had a pretty good idea."

Jayne laughs and brings a hand up to her chin, tilting her head up toward his as he leans down toward her. "That's very sneaky of ya kitten. I tol' ya plenty 'a times ta stay outa my head. This time I think I'll do som'thin' about it." He brings his lips down on hers lightly, brushing hers with his, only enough to get a taste.

River groans as he pulls away. "No… she wants your lips on hers, your hands on her, your skin against hers..."

"I know, kitten. But ya gotta be punish'd for snoopin' 'round my head." Jayne grins and heads over to the food table, leaving River fully unsatisfied. She groans again and follows after him.

Grabbing a cupcake, River smiles up at Jayne. "Chocolate releases chemicals in your brain, the same one's as sex. Chocolate is just as good."

"Th'ain't nothin' as good as sex, kitten."

"I wouldn't know," River says slyly. "Someone is keeping me from knowing such pleasures."

"You'll know soon enough, Kitten." Jayne smiles down at her.

Looking back up at him, River's smile fades from her lips, but never leaves her eyes. "Love you, Jayne." She says seriously.

"Love you, too, kitten."


	6. Aftershock

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon is a genius… and amazing. He owns all that is Firefly… He can sell me Jayne if he wants though… I'd take good care of him.

"Hold 'er steady, gorramit!" Jayne yells from atop a ladder. River had managed to convince him that he was the tallest one that could reach the lights to pull down the fabric coverings without risk of injury.

"Sorry…" Kaylee says looking up at the angry face of the mercenary. "Ya know, yer lucky it's me down here. If'n it were Simon er Mal, I'm purty sure they'd knock this gorram thing out from right und'r ya." Kaylee yells up. "So, be nice ta me! I think yer just cranky that Simon took River to have a little talk."

Jayne grunts. "Damn right you are. What right's he got takin' her 'way from me? I still haven't gotten a chance ta give her somethin' I got fer her when we were last planet side." Jayne complains as he successfully removes the shimmery cloth from the light fixture, letting it drop to the ground.

"What the…" Mal says as the fabric falls on him, covering his face, causing him to stumble and almost knock the ladder over.

Jayne wobbles. "HEY!" He yells down while attempting to keep his balance.

"See…" Kaylee says mockingly. "I told ya he'd try'ta knock ya offa the ladder." She smiles up at the mercenary as he starts to climb down the ladder, grumbling.

"Jayne." Mal says pulling the cloth off of his head. "You and I need to have'a dialog in a little while." He says looking the merc straight in the eye, his face stern and serious.

"I know, Mal. I'll be in ma' bunk." Jayne says, collapsing the ladder and passes it to Kaylee. "I'll help ya tear th' rest of the dec'rations down in'a bit, Kaylee."

Jayne stalks back to his bunk, throwing open the hatch and clambers down the ladder. Leaning against the ladder, Jayne closes his eyes and sighs. "Gorram… what 'm I gonna do? Mal's most likely gonna kill me." Opening his eyes, his gaze falls on his bed. "Kitten, what're we gon' do?"

River smiles back at him, still dressed in her leather get-up, without the tail, ears, and makeup. She is sprawled across his bed, hair spread around her, arms above her head, and her legs are tangled with the sheet on the bed. "You talk with Captain Daddy, and she'll talk to Simon. Currently occupied though… there's time for skin." She says, biting her lower lip suggestively, looking into his eyes.

Jayne groans, feeling his pants start to become mighty uncomfortable. "Aw, Kitten. Yer gon' be the death 'a me."

Detaching herself from Jayne's sheet, River sits up on her knees on his bed, looking into his eyes seriously. "She already told you… she'll bring you to life. Not kill you." She smiles and beckons him to come closer with a finger.

"T'ain't enough time ta sex ya up the way I wanna, kitten… the way ya should be sexed up." Jayne says raising an eyebrow in her direction. Soft whimpering sounds coming from her. "Come'on, River… yer gonna make me do somethin' before I wanna… before yer ready."

"She's ready… been ready for a while now." She says, rising off the bed, stalking over to Jayne, who's caught in a corner. No escape. "She's aching for you… and you ache for her, too. Your man parts are hard again." She says with a sly smile. "I want to lie with you, Jayne. I'm ready for you."

Jayne grunts as River pushes her body against his, forcing him against the ladder, his hands immediately grasping onto the rungs in a desperate attempt to keep his hands to himself. "Kitten, yer drivin' me crazy… I've ne'er wanted someone so much… so ya needa understand… how… hard this is fer me."

River smiles up at him, letting her hands roam under his shirt, feeling his warm skin against hers, and her hands grope his stomach and chest, desperately. Finding his strong shoulders, she runs her arms through the sleeves of his shirt, pulling it over his head, practically ripping it off of his unmoving arms. "Aw, now ya owe me a new shirt, kitten."

With his upper body exposed to her, she moans softly as her hands reach around to take hold of his strong back, dragging her nails across slowly. Jayne winces slightly then growls at her. "This kitten's got claws." River says, her eyes dancing with passion and desire.

River brings her mouth down on his chest, kissing and nipping lightly, driving Jayne wild. He finally lets go of the ladder, letting one hand tangle in her hair as she lightly licks and nibbles on his nipple. His other hand slides down her body, starting at her back and finally staying gripped on that deadly ass of hers.

River pulls away from his chest, letting her eyes run all over his body, finally resting on his eyes. Her lips are parted and her eyes are wild. They are so close to each other. Jayne can feel her hot breath run over the skin on his chest. With his hand still knotted in her hair, he loosens his grip a little, but brings her face up closer to him.

"There ain't enough time, kitten." He says, his breath hot on her face. The feeling of him, pulsing slightly against her lower stomach, sends shivers down her entire body, making it difficult to stand on her own. Her footing falters, but Jayne's grip on her rear, holds her up, tightly to him.

River inhales sharply, feeling him so closely against her. "There may not be time for full skin… but there is enough time for this." River says as she pulls Jayne's face down on hers. Their lips meet, almost violently. He bites lightly on her lower lip and teases her by running his tongue along the crease of her lips.

At this, River parts her lips slightly, allowing Jayne's tongue to run across the front of her perfect, white teeth. Everything about her is so perfect compared to him. _What have I done to deserve her? I don't… _

River groans and softly speaks against his tender lips. "You deserve her. You deserve her more than you will ever know." River says softly, letting her hands roam up and down Jayne's big arms. Her fingers dance across his back, caressing and scratching as his tongue roams her mouth, making her squirm in his arms and moan into his mouth.

Jayne moves his hands to grasp River around the waist, lifting her off the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist, never breaking their kiss. Holding her small body tight to his, he moves up against the wall behind them. He always liked to be in charge, he was surprised that he didn't move her into this position a while back. _Why AM I stoppin' m'self? She says she's ready... god knows I'm more'n willin' ta fulfill her e'ery desire..._

"You love her… want to take things slow." River says, breaking their kiss just enough to speak softly against his lips.

Pulling her lips back to his into another kiss, he feels her begin to gyrate against him. He moans, although it comes out in low growl against her lips. _She's so good... I'm b'ginnin' ta wonder if'n she's been wit anyone else... highly unlikely tho..._

River smiles against his lips. "You're her first… first everything… first kiss, first love."

"Aw, kitten. Ya shouldn't love me… yer first should be som'one who can give ya e'erythin' ya want… e'erything ya need."

Pulling away from his lips entirely, River looks into his eyes seriously. "I love you. You're all I want… all I need." She says, traces of hurt in her voice. "Stop questioning her love for you. She loves you…" River smiles, "Deal with it."

Jayne smiles at his petite, feng le girl, literally, attached to his hip. "Ya know… a guy could git used ta a beautiful girl… woman lik' ya hangin' on them in such a manner." He brings her laughing face close to his again. "I love you, River. I really do. But, what did I do to deserve you?"

River sighs and groans. "Stop asking what you did to deserve her… This should answer your question…" She says, pulling herself into his body as closely as she can. "I fit. We were made for each other… See… We fit together. Two parts of a whole." She says still holding her small body tight to Jayne's large one.

She was right. There was never another woman that fit so perfectly in his arms or to snuggly against his massive chest. Once he had her in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. He would do anything to keep her with him… keep her happy.

"You make me happy, Jayne. Make me feel less crazy than everyone knows and thinks I am." She says looking into his eyes, lovingly, longingly. "Have you noticed that she… I refer to myself as she and her less and less?" Jayne nods. "The reason I ever did that was to objectify and disassociate myself from anything that had happened in the past. You make me want to be River again. Make me want to be a whole person again."

Not knowing what to say to that, Jayne looks into her endless eyes and sighs lovingly. "Come 'ere, kitten." He says bringing her face closer to his, causing their lips to meet in another kiss. This one sweeter, more gentle than the lust filled kisses with their tongues fighting for dominance. River felt her pain kissed away by Jayne's careful, loving caresses. The pain will never be forgotten, but Jayne could at least make her happy now and dull the pain she had endured. Making every bit of it worth it in River's mind.

"RIVER!" Simon shouted while banging on the hatch leading to Jayne's bunk. "Are you in there?"

"I thought ya alre'dy talk'd ta that brother 'a yers." Jayne looked curiously into River's eyes.

"If she had talked to him right then, he wouldn't have let her speak. Too mad." River said plainly, unwrapping her legs from around Jayne's waist. "He won't like me still in this outfit." Mischief filling her eyes.

"Too bad ya ain't got any 'a yer own clothes in here, kitten." Jayne says laughing.

"River!" Simon says, desperately from the other side of the hatch.

"Coming, coming." She says sounding annoyed. "Need a different shirt. Bother the interrupting brother more." She looks around Jayne's bunk.

"Over in that cab'net o'er there." He says pointing and grinning lazily. Leaning on the ladder, watching her walk to get another shirt, he laughs lightly. "Yer gonna give yer brother the wrong idea." River smiles knowingly. "Yer evil, kitten, ya know that?"

"Can I wear this one?" She says holding up a shirt, avoiding answering his question.

"A course." Jayne raises an eyebrow suggestively. "Ya gonna take that lil leather git-up off in front 'a me?" He asks hopeful.

River sticks her tongue out at him and turns around, showing her back to him. Jayne groans. "Aww." She unties the front of her vest and struggles to tug it up over her head. "Need 'a hand, kitten?"

"No thank you, Jayne." River says giggling.

Her back completely bare to him, Jayne can feel himself become excited again. It's as though her back is the sexiest thing he had ever seen; so creamy and milky white. I just wanted to run his hands over it and shower every inch of her exposed skin with kisses.

He wants to be tender with her. Tender isn't something that Jayne Cobb is good at, or known for. This girl makes him want to do and be things he is not. Things he's not normally. She brings out those qualities that he learnt at his mama's knee, telling him that he'd find a girl one day who would make him so happy that he'd do anything, be anyone just to be with her.

"She loves you for you." River says, pulling Jayne's shirt over her head. It reaches just above her knees, making her look smaller than normal in it. "Don't you dare try and change for me, Jayne Cobb." She says, sending him a warning glare over her shoulder.

Jayne walks over to her, pulling her back into his arms. "Don't you change e'er neither, River." He says, kissing her forehead lovingly. "I love you for you, too."

"RIVER?" Simon yells for the third time. "Get up here right now if you're down there."

River sighs heavily. "He's such a bother."

Jayne lets go of River, leading her to the ladder up through the hatch. "Tha's wha' brothers is for." River rolls her eyes as Jayne pulls the hatch open for her, looking up at Simon's concerned face. "Sorry Doc. Couldn't keep 'er hands offa me." River grins up at her brother and Simon looks like he's about to be sick.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? And why aren't you wearing your own shirt?" Simon asks, looking back and forth from Jayne to River. Sighing, Simon closes his eyes and brings a hand up to rub his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

River grins up at her brother, climbing up the ladder. Jayne watches her leave, then closes the hatch. With a sigh, he collapses down onto his bed. He can still feel her in the room, still smell the sweet aroma of apples that is River.

Thinking of her and all that had happened, Jayne dozes off into a light sleep, wishing she were still with him. He found himself thinking thoughts he never imagined he was capable of thinking. He wanted to hold her close, keeping her close to his heart, listen to her talk to her, tell her that he loved her over and over. Jayne Cobb was thinking about a girl in a non-sexual manner. It didn't scare him like he thought it would of, it made him happy.

"Jayne! Git yer lazy ass up here!" Mal calls while banging on the hatch incessantly.

Jayne's eyes snapped open and he groaned, pulling himself up off his bed. "A'right. I'll be righ' ther'." He grumbles while searching for a shirt.

Pulling it over his head, he walks to the hatch and drags himself up it. "A'right Mal. I'm re'dy fer whatev'r yer gon' say er do ta me."

"Follow me to the bridge, Jayne, and don't talk…" Mal says, leading the big mercenary down the hall. Jayne sighs and trudges along behind the captain. As much as Jayne hates to admit it, he respects Mal and would never do anything to betray him, especially since Ariel. Jayne almost shudders at the thought of how he almost turned in the girl whom he would, now, protect so adamantly.

When they reached the bridge, Mal motions to Wash who nods and leaves without a word, closing the door behind him. Jayne looks up at Mal. "Jayne. You know what I think of romance on my ship, especially between m' crew… especially between m' hired muscle and… _anyone_! I don't like it. I don't know how it happen'd… or when it happen'd… which baffles me since I'm th' captain on this ship and I should know everything that's goin' on. But I don't… and I'm gettin' used to it." Mal says looking into Jayne's eyes as seriously as he can muster. "Why should I let you two be together… on my ship?"

"I love her, Mal." Jayne says without hesitation.

Mal nods, bringing a finger up to his lip, contemplatively. "I see. Well, if'n that be case…" Mal smiles slightly at Jayne and moves past him and opens the door and looks back at him. "You have my blessing."

Jayne blinks and looks at Mal confused. "Wha'? That's it? No punchin', no yellin' and screamin'? No airlock?"

"I may no like it, but ya'll love each other. I can't stop it." Mal says a-matter-of-factly. "Lemme tell you this. If'n you hurt her… or do anythin' wrong… you're outa here, and you'll be lucky if'n it ain't through the airlock." Mal turns and leaves Jayne alone on the bridge with no one but the stars. He gazes out the front window and sits down in the co-pilot seat, trying to imagine the conversation between River and her brother, laughing slightly.

In the guest quarters of the ship, River packing all her things into a bag while Simon is trying to keep his sister's attention. "Mei-mei. Stop this right now. What are you doing? I know I told you that you could date that overgrown ape, but never did I say that you could sleep with him!" Simon argues desperately. River giggles. "Literally! I swear you have such a dirty mind for a young girl."

"WOMAN!" River practically. "She a woman Simon! Stop treating her like a little child. I'm your sister, not your daughter. Understand that I'm going to make my own decisions in life that you will have no say in. I'll listen to them, but they won't always affect the outcome of my decision."

Simon stares at his sister, open-mouthed. "And here I was thinking I was going to be the one giving the lecture." He says sadly.

River finishes packing up her things then looks at her brother. His eyes are full of care, love, worry, and disbelief. "Don't worry. Jayne will take good care of her. He loves her." She says carefully. "I love him, too, Simon."

He sighs, averting his eyes to look at the floor. "Simon." She says, attempting to regain his attention. He looks back up at her. "You'll always be the big brother. No one can replace you. I love you, too, Simon. A different kind of love."

Simon smiles at his sister. "I love you, too, mei-mei." He says softly, his face growing serious. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

River rolls her eyes at her brother, picking up her bag and heading to the door. She stops, turns around and leans on the doorframe, looking at her brother. "I won't let you… and he won't hurt me." She says disappearing from Simon's sight.


End file.
